VGCW/2013-12-05
__TOC__ __TOC__ "Sagely Mage" 2/3 Falls Match Matchup Highlights Sun and Shadow confront each other in this BRYN Special. No stranger to 2/3 falls or silver haired ninja's, Rydia comes out the gate strong over the Sage of Shadow. Impa eventually starts to fight back, but Rydia does not allow her to do much, keeping the Ninja contained. Eventually, Rydia casts Bio, causing Impa to retreat outside to and expose Table-san. Rydia soon follows, and throws Impa back into the ring. Impa starts to take a small amount to control, leading to Rydia's getting superplexed off the nearby corner, but the Summoner of Mist seemed to have fight left in her, and proceeded to go to town again. This leads to Rydia doing her signature Spinaroonie, casting another Bio, and going into a Clawhold. Impa is resilent in resisting the submission, but goes down immediately afterward for a 3 count, making it 1-0. Rydia doesn't let up, continues her onslaught. Impa is simply unable to build a solid offense. Imp moves to unleash her finisher, but Rydia is able to reverse it, and prepare another Claw by casting Bio on her hand. She proceeds to do another Mandible Claw, which Impa lives through again. Only for Impa to be immediately rolled up for another 3 count, giving Rydia a 2-0 victory, and finally giving her a win in a 2/3 falls match. Winner (2-0) Other Plot We cut to the backroom floor, with The Boss telling Meryl that The Saint has a vendetta against her. She states that their match is now under Extreme Rules, which Meryl is confident in their skills. The Boss acknowledges this, but says that they should still be prepared. "Risky Business" Match Matchup Highlights It's been awhile since the Half Genie Hero saw action, and now she's taking on Morrigan. Blow for blow traded, Shantae mostly using hurricanranas to inflict pain, while Morrigan focuses on a more general offensive, including an impressive Superplex. Shantae has a slight lead over Morrigan early on, and continues to build on it, growing in control. Morrigan tries another Superplex, but a reversal causes her to receive a hard shot from Shantae, who follows up with a submissions hold. Morrigan breeacks out, and the two resume their battle, with Shantae using a Magic Dance to try and get the pin. Morrigan fights back, leading into a Shell Kick, but Shantae is able to get back up, and continues her dominance. Morrigan escapes the ring to try and change the flow of the match, but Shantae follows, and drives Morrigan through the Barricade. Morrigan is then unable to get back up, and is counted out at 10, giving Shantae her second victory. Winner Other Plot Lightning finds Samus in the parking lot, and delivers some bad news to Samus. Lara Croft, Samus' tag partner, was in a ship accident and that's she is now lost at sea, or worse. Distraught, Samus begins to burst into tears. Lighting tells her she will inform her superiors. As soon as Lightning leaves however, Samus smiles, saying that now Lara will no longer pester her about tag matches, she can focus on her training, seeming happy that Lara is gone. "Velvet Nightmare" Falls Count Anywhere Match Matchup Highlights Before the match begins, as Elizabeth moves to enter the ring, the PS3 seems to glitch out, leading to a very garbled entrance for her and Chie before it seems to fix itself. Tifa has a very slight advantage early on, using her strength to proform a lot of power moves, but Elizabeth fights back more or less evenly, keeping herself in the match, including delivering a powerful uppercut to Tifa's face. Tifa uses a break in the action to take the match outside, but Elizabeth starts to gain the upper hand against her. In a VGCW first, Tifa then prepares managed to run up the stairs, shocking the crowd in the process. She takes a Ultimax Ultra Suplex Hold, but is able to escape the pin, only to be thrown into the ring post. With momentum against her, Tifa moves over to Table-san and strips her, before putting Elizabeth on her, and proceeds to do a Moonsault from the top of the ring post onto Elizabeth. Noticing her partner is now in trouble, Chie, who had mostly stayed out of it until now, enters the fight. She is unable to do much damage however, as after freeing her partner from a submission hold, Tifa simply whips her away. The match is taken to the southern right barricade, where Tifa is able to put Elizabeth down with a slam to get the three count. Winner Other Plot Backstage, Sindel is shocked to discover Kitana wearing a different outfit. Kitana explains she is dressing as AJ Lee in honor of their VGCW vs WWE match, because she inspired her to become stronger. Sindel is displeased at this notion, and tells her to get changed. Kitana refuses, stating AJ has taught her to stand up for herself. Sindel then leaves, telling Kitana to get used to being alone, breaking up Maternal Kombat. "Talk Shit to Your Daughter..." Newcomer Challenge Match Matchup Highlights Sindel is once again the test for a newcomer, as the Wii Fit Trainer makes her debut. Unfortinately, fitness doesn't necessarily translate into wrestling. Sindel has control almost from the start of the match, with Wii Fit only able to get in a small amount of attacks against her. Wii Fit is able to use her acrobatic experience to get off a headscissors, but the raw power of Sindel just seems like something she is unable to answer to. The fight moves outside, which only leads to Wii fits being thrown against the post, and and Wii fit stipping Table -san. Sindel moves to grab WFT as she gets back in, but WFT counters, and moves for a jump attack, but only manages to hit the ref dead on, knocking him down. With that attack missed, and her attempt at getting Sindel to submit failing, it's clear Sindel simply has her number. WFT tries to get a quick pin with a couple of roll attempts, the second time ending in a very long ObarmaRoll, but Sindel simply won't be stopped, ending the match with a Superplex off the top rope, two springboard dives, and then following up with a Queen Driver, giving Sindel the win. Winner Other Plot We open up to Ringside Reporter interviewing Terra, with Grunty at her side. The reporter asks Terra about her match with Ivy later, and Terra says she will not let Ivy's talk get to her, and only what happens in the ring matters. Grunty comments that Ivy has been talking rubbish, as well mentioning some of the talk Ivy has been saying, comments that seems to upset Terra quite a bit. Terra and Grunty leave, and the Ringside Reporter brings it back to the show. "Chun Beam" Extreme Rules Match Matchup Highlights With both girl having bad form in the ring recently, both girls seems to need a win. Ulala takes the lead early on, keeping Chun-Li on the defensive, but a sudden submission attemp by Chun-Li seems to shift momentum back, allowing her to work her way back into the match. The two seems very even as Ulala moves outside, striping Table-san as she does so. Both then struggle to reach any weapons, the other always interfering just as they are about to get one, until Ulala manages to get a Mop, and starts to attack Li hard, only for it to be taken by Li, and used against her, leading to a pin for a small ObarmaRoll as each woman tries to pin the other.Chun-li then grabs a Ladder an starts a brutal assault, finishing with a spinning bird kick. Ulala escapes the pin attempt, and then tries to grabs the ladder for her own assault, the two trading it back and forth before Ulala is able to land a string of hits, also leading to a Tension Blaster and a pin attempt. Li kicks out, and in retaliation, slams Ulala onto the stairs, and then brings out her lightning kicks to do damage. The match from this point is basically the two of them grabbing any weapon they can, and trying to hit their opponent with it, desperate yo gain a knock out blow. Ulala grabs a ladder, and moves to return to the ring, only for Li to pick it up before she can enter, and hit Ulala with it. This turns out to be the beginning of the end, as Li follows up with a Spinning bird kick, which is enough to keep Ulala down for the pin. Winner Other Plot We cut to Ringside Reporter talking to Still Alive, getting ready for their championship match. The Reporter asks Faith how the team is feeling, and she responds that with Chell having been on fire recently, that they should be Tag Champions, and not the Cobra Twonit. The Reporter then asks Chell her thoughts, but as usual, Chell doesn't say anything. The Ringside Reporter then brings the show on to the match itself, as the game decides to glitch, and puts all three women in very strange poses just as the scene cuts out.. Gurl Co-Op Championship Tornado Tag Team, Falls Count Anywhere, Elimination Match Matchup Highlights The fight quickly turns into Chell vs Meryl, and Faith vs The Boss in this tornado tag match for the belts. Both teams are evenly match, trading blow for blow, with Meryl taking the fight outside, her and Chell fighting on the entrance ramp. Chell pulls a hammer out from under the ring, only for Meryl to cause it to drop to the floor. Seeing this, Faith quickly moves to grab it for herself, and uses it against the boss, Thie seems to be the start of Chell and Faith getting the upper hand, Faith managing to let off a lead of faith against the boss, and Chell hitting Meryl with a Trash can. The Boss and Meryl try and use the stairs to inflict damage, but Chell is quickly able to deliver a sudden punch that knocks Meryl out cold, leading to a 3 count. With the match now a handicap match, the Toss, tries in vain, and against all odds, to win. But The Boss' valiant effort is simple not able to overcome the cohesion of Still Alive. Any attempt at a pin the Boss gets is broken immediately, but The Boss continues on. The odds against The Boss is simply too much for her to overcome, even so, The Boss puts up one hell of a fight. In the end, after inflicting tremendous damage to The Boss, Faith is able to get off another Leap of Faith, getting the pin, and winning causing Still Alive to become the new Tag Champions. Winner Other Plot We cut to Ringside Reporter, who is interviewing Ivy Valentine. Ivy continues her insults, saying that Terra has never beaten her clean, that she doesn't have what it takes. Ivy then leaves for the arena, to get ready for the championship match. 'Gurl Gamer Championship TLC Match' Matchup Highlights Terra starts off the match in high confidence, having good control of the match and not allowing Ivy much offense I, enough for Ivy to activate a comeback, but Terra then moves out of the ring, and match goes outside, with Terra striping Table-san, before attacking Ivy with a table, keeping her from using it. The match eventually goes back inside. Terra sets up the ladder, and quickly climbs up, only for Ivy to follow on the other side. The two start pummeling each other on top of a ladder next to the belt, before Terra getting the upper-hand by causing Ivy to fall to the ground. Terra grabs on to the belt as she tries to pull it down, even dangling on it once Ivy kicks the ladder out from under her, but Ivy is able powerbomb Terra down before she pulls it free. Terra then throws Ivy and the Ladder outside, as the two resume their fight for a few moments, before the two separate to grab the two ladders in an attempt to get the title. Terra is able to set hers up first, and this time, Ivy is too slow at removing the ladder, allowing Terra to win the match and the title. Winner Other Plot Terra is in the ring, celebrating her victory, her and Ivy still insulting Terra, promising to her fired, while also insulting her Esper form. This seems to over Terra over the edge, transforming into it on the spot, and coming to take on Ivy, something Ivy seems eager to have happen. As Lightning and the security team try and keep them apart, the colours of the world seem to shift, and a Witch Time rune appears as time comes to a stop. In the ring stand the other members of the witches three, nd stable mates, Gruntilda Winkybunion and Bayonetta. Grunty thanks Bayo for slowing down time, and then slowly walks towards Terra and Ivy, making it clear she's going to steal Terra's beauty. Bayo remarks that Ivy's big mouth, along with Grunty's efforts managed to push Terra over the edge, and bring her Esper form out once again, while also hoping that grunty can control the large amount of power within the form. Suddenly a pink flash appears, and Grunty returns to the ring, now in a much more sexy form. Bayo congratulates Grunty says she feels the best she's ever felt, while Bayo remarks that their was more poer in the esper form then they expected, and that it caused changes to almost everything. Grunty doesn't care as long as she look good, and remarks that with her new form, the pair might be able to get better bookings on the show. Bayo asks what should they do with Terra now they don't need her. Grunty says that they will be able to find a replacement for her, and that the witches three is going to change.Category:Broadcast Category:Female Division Category:Singles Category:⅔ Falls Category:Falls Count Anywhere Category:Newcomer Challenge Category:Extreme Rules Category:Tornado Tag Team Category:Elimination Category:Gurl Gamer Championship